Dragon Shouts
Dragon Shouts (called Dovahzaan in the Dragon language) are an arcane form of magic prominently used in Tamriel but has gradually become obscure; in Skyrim there are few who retain the ability to perform these Shouts. The Dragonborn (Dovahkiin) is able to use the language of the dragons to great effect due to his/her ability to absorb the souls of Dragons.Game Informer - Skyrim’s Dragon Shouts A minority of non-player characters also have the ability to use dragon shouts. There is a small group of mages, known as the Greybeards, who reside in the fortress of High Hrothgar, at the Throat of the World, the highest mountain in Skyrim and second highest in Tamriel. These mages are able to use Dragon shouts as well but they had to learn and teach themselves unlike the dragonborn who has a natural ability for it. There are twenty Shouts in the game. Each shout is performed by the vocalization of specific words of power. Shouts are learned on the Word Walls of old ruins, and are unlocked with Dragon Souls. Dragon Souls are gained by slaying dragons and absorbing their souls. Each Shout consists of three words of power, and each word of power requires one Dragon Soul to be unlocked. Hence, each shout requires three words of power and 3 Dragon Souls to be used at full power. These shouts have powerful effects and provide the user with a variety of abilities. For instance, one shout sends foes hurling away from you, another shout instantly teleports you from one spot to another, and yet another shout lets you conjure forth spells of ice or fire doing heavy damage. A player with only a partly unlocked shout (only one or two words unlocked) can use it, but the shout grows stronger by every word. The second and third words will also usually increase the recharge time of the shout, limiting the use of the shout. Here can be seen the locations of most Dragon Shouts History of the Dragon Shouts * Talos was known to have the ability to use shouts. * The Greybeards study shouts and can be a good source of information. * Kynareth was the one that granted the power to use the Thu'um to the mortals. * This was facilitated by Akatosh granting the Alessian bloodline the power of the Dragons (i.e. use their language, steal their power by absorbing their souls). * Ulfric Stormcloak used the power of Shouts (Thu'um) to disable the previous High King of Skyrim in order to kill him. This was part of Ulfric's effort to show that the empire was unfit to rule, supporting the cause of The Stormcloaks, the Nordic rebel force named after him. Learning Dragon Shouts Once a new shout has been discovered, a dragon soul is required to unlock it, which allows it to be used. Access the Shouts sub-menu from the magic menu. Locked shouts are grayed out. In the bottom right corner of the menu is the number of Dragon Souls available to use. These accumulate as you kill dragons. According to the Greybeards, a Dragonborn absorbs the knowledge of the words from the dragon's soul. Unlocking a shout consumes one dragon soul. In order to learn new shouts, the Dragonborn must slay dragons and absorb more souls. To unlock the shout press the X/Square/R button while hovering over it. On the PC, use the "R" key, ("Ready/Sheath Weapon" by default). If you have remapped this key, use the newly bound key. (for some reason "R" still works when transfering items to storage/companion, but the customised key must be used to drop items from the inventory, crafting items, and unlocking shouts) Dragon Shouts Arngeir can be asked where to find a Shout by asking "Have you located any Words of Power?" Then a location will be added to your map and a misc objective will be added to your journal. Provided you don't kill Paarthurnax . Gallery Fiik.JPG|First word of the Clone shout Lo Sah 2.JPG|Clone being summoned by Greybeard using FIIK LO SAH Lo Sah 3.JPG|The Clone summoned by Greybeard for Dovahkiin to attack with Unrelenting Force Notes * If you perform a Dragon Shout in a City, guards may run up to request you stop, stating that it makes residents nervous. However, even if you continue to do so, there are no penalties. If you perform shouts frequently enough a courier may hand you a letter from "a friend" that points you to a dungeon. It does not matter where you Shout * If your playing style relies upon Dragon Shouts, the recharge time can be a problem. To reduce this, obtain a Blessing of Talos. The blessing reduces recharge time by 20%. You can acquire the Amulet of Talos from the executed person upon entering Solitude. Some Guards will also carry it, and it can be pickpocketed or looted. * Alternatively, there is a way to completely negate the recharge time of dragon shouts using the fortify restoration glitch. A video showing the fortify restoration glitch in more detail can be seen here. However, this could be very overpowered. * Storm Call will also strike friendly NPC's, including your follower. So don't use this in town as your bounty will go up thousands of gold. * Bex is a shout used by the Greybeards to practice Whirlwind Sprint on. It opens gates. * It is possible to learn the first word of Whirlwind Sprint before going to High Hrothgar (Should be in Dead Man's Respite). If learned before going up to High Hrothgar, the Greybeards will teach you the second word of Whirlwind Sprint * All three levels of Throw Voice are learned at a single word wall, and the shout itself is the only shout the player can learn that takes less time to recharge the more words of power you speak. (This is because Thow Voice never changes. Spending more dragon souls and having the forethought to fully charge the shout before use, allow it to be used more frequently. Really only useful for stealth builds.) * Not all shouts are at fixed locations. * If you have remapped the "R" key on PC, you will need to use the newly bound key to unlock the shout. "R" key still works for storing or transfering items, but in order to drop an item or unlock shouts you need to use the customised key. * Higher-leveled magic-using enemies (such as necromages) will create a ward when the hear the first word of a shout. This can be particularly annoying if you plan to use a powerful shout (such as all three words of Unrelenting Force) in order to get close to your enemy. References Category:Magic Category:Dragon Shouts Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Gameplay